MK - 3. Kapitel
Eine geplatzte Hochzeit Es waren ein paar Stunden vergangen, seit die Jagdgruppe die Werwölfe getötet hatte. Sie hatten dem Dorfoberhaupt Bescheid gegeben, dieser hatte das Eingangstor des Dorfes verstärken lassen, sowie Wachen eingestellt. Ebenso hatte er Boten zu den Dörfern in der Nähe geschickt. Werwölfe waren äußerst selten, und soweit Travers wusste, war so ein Angriff erst einmal in den letzten Jahrzehnten vorgekommen. Meistens waren es Banditen oder Räuberbanden, die versuchten das Dorf zu plündern, aber auch diese waren selten. Darum konnten die Dorfbewohner passabel mit Waffen umgehen, damit sie sich selbst beschützen konnten. Travers und seine Freunde waren recht passable Schwertkämpfer und Bogenschützen, auch wenn dies der erste Tag war, an dem Travers wirklich gekämpft hatte. Am nächsten Tag war die Hochzeit von Bartok und seiner Verlobten Soffia, und Travers hatte die Ringe immer noch nicht gefertigt. Er setzte sich in seine Schmiede, während Tamar Wache am Tor schieben musste. Wenigstens kann er mich jetzt nicht stören., dachte Travers mit einem Lächeln. Er liebte seinen Bruder, aber dennoch konnte er ihm sehr stark auf die Nerven gehen. Bartok hatte ihm zwei Skizzen gezeigt, wie er die Ringe haben wollte. Der Ring für den Bräutigam sollte ein schlichter Goldring werden, der doppelt geschlungen sein sollte. Für einen unerfahrenen Goldschmied ein hartes Stück Arbeit, doch Soffias Ring war unglaublich. Ein Goldring mit drei Reihen, dazu noch eine Fassung für einen blauen Edelstein. Für Travers ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit''. Dennoch werde ich es versuchen., dachte er. Zuerst schmolz er ein Goldnugget ein, welches ihm Mark und Marek gegeben hatten, ihr Hochzeitsgeschenk für Bartok. Travers goss das geschmolzene Edelmetall in eine Form. Dann zog er sich seine Handschuhe an. Ein fahrender Händler, der auch magische Utensilien führte, hatte sie ihm verkauft. Damit konnte man sogar glühend heiße Dinge anfassen, ohne sich zu verbrennen. Als das Gold soweit abgekühlt war, dass man es anfassen konnte, ohne dass es zerrann, aber dennoch formbar war, nahm Travers es und legte es auf die Werkbank. Das Metall fraß eine schwarze Strieme in das Holz, dennoch störte es den Schmied nicht. Die Bank hatte schon heißeres ertragen müssen. Er fing an das Metall mit den Händen zu rollen, sodass es eine lange Schlange wurde, dann nahm der Schmied beide Enden und fing an sie einzudrehen. Immer wieder überprüfte er die Größe an seinem kleinen Finger. Durch den Handschuh war der Finger in etwa so groß wie Bartoks Ringfinger. Nach einer Weile war es geglückt. Travers hatte sich selbst übertroffen. Doch er war noch lange nicht fertig. Es fehlte noch der Ring für die Braut. Zuerst schmolz Travers ein weiteres Goldnugget ein und ließ es so weit erhitzen bis das Metall formbar war. Dann legte er es auf die Werkbank und machte ebenfalls eine Schlange daraus. Doch bald fiel Travers auf, dass das Metall nicht ausreichte, das Nugget war zu klein gewesen. Er musste von vorn beginnen, diesmal schmolz er noch ein weiteres, größeres, Nugget ein, das letzte, dass ihm die Zwillinge gegeben hatten. Aus dem Metall formte der Schmied wieder die Schlange und rollte sie drei Mal ein. Diesmal funktionierte alles einwandfrei. Der Ring selbst war fertig, doch Travers wusste nicht, wie er die Fassung für den Edelstein herstellen sollte. Da kam ihm die Idee. Travers nahm etwas vom Rest des Goldes und formte aus ihm zwei dünne Stangen. Diese bog er zweimal, sodass eine Klammer entstand. Diese Klammern brauchte er nur mehr auf dem Ring befestigen, wo der Edelstein Platz finden würde. Er holte Bartok, der den Stein mitbrachte. Nach einigen Minuten saß der Edelstein perfekt an seinem Platz, und die Ringe waren fertig. „Danke Travers. Das hast du wundervoll gemacht“, sagte Bartok. Travers lächelte. „Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass ich das schaffe“ Bartok lächelte auch. „Ich freue mich schon so auf Morgen“ „Nicht nur du“, sagte Travers. „Travers, wie du weißt habe ich noch keinen Trauzeugen. Möchtest du das übernehmen?“ Der Schmied war überrascht. Dennoch sagte er zu. „Mit Vergnügen, alter Freund. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass du heiratest!“ „Ich irgendwie auch nicht“, sagte Bartok verwirrt, aber glücklich. Es entstand ein Schweigemoment, in dem keiner etwas sagte. Schließlich ergriff wieder Bartok das Wort. „Frag sie doch“ „Was? Wen?“ „Frag Dana, ob sie dich auch liebt. Was kann schon schiefgehen?“ „Nichts“, sagte Travers mit verbitterter Stimme. „Außer natürlich, dass sie zum Lachen anfängt, oder verwirrt ist, oder mir eine reinhaut.“ „Sie ist nur nach außen hin eine starke Frau, innen ist sie weich und zart, und das weißt du, genauso wie du weißt, dass sie deine Gefühle erwidert.“ „Nein, Bartok, das tut sie nicht“, sagte Travers traurig. Eine plötzliche Schwermut hatte ihn ergriffen. Sein Freund erwiderte nichts, sondern klopfte ihm nur auf die Schulter, dann nahm er die Ringe und verschwand. Travers seufzte. Dann heizte er das letzte Mal die Esse ein. Ein bisschen Gold war noch übrig geblieben. Vielleicht reichte es ja für einen dritten Ring… Am nächsten Tag waren die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen voll im Gange. Bartok war extrem aufgeregt. Die gesamte Dorfgemeinschaft war zusammengekommen, mit vereinten Kräften baute man ein Hochzeitszelt auf, backte Kuchen und die Hochzeitstorte, kochte Fleisch und Gemüse. Kurzum, es sah nach einem total schönen Tag aus. Travers half beim Kochen. Er hatte schon immer für seine Familie kochen müssen. Sein Onkel tat im Haushalt überhaupt nichts, und Tamar hielt kochen für weibisch, weshalb es Travers machen musste. Schon als kleines Kind hatte er immer bereitwillig seiner Tante beim Kochen geholfen. Kochen begeisterte ihn fast so sehr wie das Schmieden. Über dem Feuer briet ein Wildschwein, das Bartok noch in der Früh des Hochzeittages erlegt hatte, Dana kochte eine Gemüsesuppe in einem großen Kessel und der Schmied zerlegte mit scharfen Messern einen Hirsch. Zuerst häutete er das Wild, was etwas länger dauerte. Dann schlitzte er den Bauch des Wildes auf, nahm die ganzen stinkenden Eingeweide heraus und warf sie auf den Komposthaufen. Der Kopf folgte. Es war nur ein Vierender, Travers hatte viel schönere Trophäen, weshalb ihm der Verlust des Kopfes nichts ausmachte. Nach einiger Zeit versammelten sich Katzen und Hunde zu ihrem Festschmaus auf dem Misthaufen. Travers sah den Tieren zu, wie sie sich um die besten Stücke stritten und lächelte. Da passierte es. Er hatte nicht aufgepasst, das Messer war abgeglitten und schnitt Travers in den Oberschenkel. „Au!“, rief er und presste eine Hand auf die Wunde. Sofort war Dana bei ihm. „Aufpassen!“, mahnte sie. „Sieh zu, dass deine Hände nicht mit der Wunde in Berührung kommen, du hast rohes Fleisch bearbeitet.“ Travers hielt sofort die Hände über den Kopf. „Besser?“ Sie lächelte und kniete sich zu ihm hin. „Ja“ Nach einem schnellen Blick auf die Wunde stellte sie fest, dass es kein tiefer Schnitt war. Ruhig teilte sie es dem Schmied mit. „Dennoch, ich hole lieber Marek.“ Marek war der Schüler des Dorfheilers und konnte sein Handwerk sehr gut. Beim Aufstehen strich Dana mit der Hand über seine Hüfte. Travers‘ Körper zitterte vor Freude durch die schöne Berührung, obwohl sein Schenkel schmerzte. Gleich darauf kam Marek mit Dana zurück. „Was du immer anstellst, Trav“, tadelte Marek als er die Wunde ansah. Travers verzog das Gesicht, als Marek ihn bei seinem ungeliebten Spitznamen nannte. Früher hatte ihn fast jeder „Trav“ genannt, doch mit viel Sturheit und Ignoranz - er hatte einfach nicht reagiert, wenn ihn jemand Trav genannt hatte - hatte er es geschafft, jedem die dumme Angewohnheit auszutreiben. Nur Marek hatte die Treue gehalten und Travers hatte sich widerwillig entschieden, dass sein Kumpel der einzige sein durfte, der ihn Trav nannte. „Du hast wirklich Glück gehabt, Travers. Das hätte übel ausgehen können“, sagte Dana, die sich auch zur Wunde hinab gebeugt hatte. Mitleid war in ihrer Stimme. „Ich muss die Wunde säubern, Kumpel, sonst kann sie sich entzünden. Das Messer war ja nicht sauber, oder?“ „Nein“, sagte Travers. „Ich hab damit den Hirsch geschnitten“ „Dann muss ich schnell arbeiten. Dana, hol mir bitte ein bisschen Schnaps“ Dana grinste schadenfroh, als Travers erblasste. Dann lief sie los um das Desinfektionsmittel zu holen. „Können wir das nicht auch anders machen?“, fragte Travers zaghaft. Marek schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kenne keine andere Möglichkeit, außer Magie, und die beherrscht ja keiner von uns.“ Dana kam mit einem Fläschchen Schnaps zurück. „Hier, Marek“ „So, das wird jetzt wehtun, denk einfach an etwas Schönes“, sagte der Heiler und entkorkte das Fläschchen. Travers musste nicht an etwas Schönes denken, er konnte etwas Schönes ansehen. Dana blickte ihm in die Augen, er lächelte, was sie irritierte. Wer lächelte denn schon vor so einer Behandlung? Travers biss die Zähne zusammen, als Marek den Schnaps über die Wunde kippte. Er musste sich sehr konzentrieren damit sein Bein nicht zuckte. Dann wischte sein Freund mit einem Tuch über die Wunde, was Travers wieder einen Schmerzenslaut kostete. Zum Schluss nahm Marek einen Schluck des Schnapses und bot ihn auch Travers an, während er sagte: „Sehr tapfer. Nicht einmal weggezuckt.“ Travers schnappte seinem Freund die Flasche aus der Hand und nahm auch einen Schluck. Er hustete, der Schnaps war wirklich stark. Marek band indessen einen Verband um seinen Schenkel. „In einer Woche ist es schon verheilt“, versprach er. „Aber pass jetzt besser auf.“ „Mach ich, danke Marek.“ „Gern geschehen, Trav“, sagte der Heiler und nahm dem Schmied die Flasche weg. Travers drohte ihm mit der Faust, Marek lachte nur. Schließlich war es so weit. Es war alles vorbereitet, die Hochzeit konnte beginnen. Das Dorfoberhaupt stand im Zelt vor dem Altar. Er war Priester und Dorfoberhaupt zugleich. Wie alle anderen im Dorf verehrte Travers Togt, den Menschengott, der auch für die Fruchtbarkeit des Feldes stand. Neben Togt gab es auch Hejaw, den Orkgott oder auch der Gott des Krieges und der Kampfkunst, sowie die Götter Hlala und Mitriurt die Götter der Elben und Zwerge, die auch für Wissen und Magie sowie für Handwerk standen. Etwas abseits vom Altar befanden sich die Musikanten und die beiden Sängerinnen, Dana und Cárassas. Cárassa war etwas kleiner als Dana und hatte schwarzes Haar. Sie, Dana und Soffia waren sehr gute Freundinnen. Jedes Mal, wenn Travers die beiden singen hörte, bekam er eine Gänsehaut. Beide hatten wirklich wundervolle Stimmen, doch für Travers klang Danas Gesang noch schöner als Cárassas. Sie sangen eine Ode über ''das Gold des Himmels, ein Lied über die Liebe, und dass nichts wichtiger war als sie. Liebling, nun ist es soweit Die Sonne glänzt, ich muss fort Nun ist sie gekommen, die Zeit Das Gold des Himmels zu suchen. Mein Schatz, sag‘s, bin ich dir nicht wichtiger als alle Schätze unter Tags nicht wichtiger als das Gold des Himmels? Bartok stand neben dem Dorfoberhaupt, sichtlich nervös. Dann kam Soffia. Sie war klein, mit schulterlangem, braunem Haar, in ihren Zopf waren Blumen hineingeflochten worden. Jeder im Dorf kannte und mochte Soffia, Travers bezeichnete sie selbst als den freundlichsten und herzlichsten Menschen, den er kannte. Wenn sie jemanden auf der Straße traf, grüßte sie einen und lächelte. Sie hatte keine Scheu, mit Wildfremden zu reden und mit ihnen Freundschaft zu schließen. Sie behandelte jeden gleich, egal ob er Reich oder Arm, Krank oder Gesund war. Wenn nur jeder Mensch auf dieser Welt so wäre wie sie., dachte Travers. Dann würde es wahrscheinlich keine Kriege oder sonstige Konflikte geben. Soffia trug ein langes, weißes Kleid mit vielen Rüschchen und einer Schleppe. Ihre beiden kleinen Kusinen trugen die Schleppe. Geführt wurde sie von ihrem Vater, der ebenfalls sehr glücklich aussah. Bartok hatte viele Geschenke an Soffias Familie verschenkt, um zu beweisen, dass er ihrer würdig war, aber Soffias Mutter war mit Bartok immer noch nicht einverstanden. Sie war entschieden dagegen, dass ihre Tochter bereits so früh heiratete, aber sowohl Bartok als auch Soffia wollten nicht mehr warten. Nun kehrst du zurück Lange warst du fort Das Gold des Himmels im Gepäck Nun sag, hast du mich vermisst? Doch nun ist’s vorbei Nicht zurückhaben kannst du mich Dein Reichtum ist mir einerlei Zu lange wartete ich auf dich Bartok trug einen schlichten schwarzen Anzug. Travers stand neben seinem Freund. Er hielt ein rotes Samtkissen mit den Ringen. Auch er trug einen schwarzen Anzug. Der Schmied ließ seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen, beinahe alle Dorfbewohner waren anwesend, dennoch sah er zwei Gestalten die er nicht kannte. Sie trugen schwarze Umhänge mit Kapuzen um ihre Gestalt zu verbergen. Eine war sehr groß, die andere sehr klein. Liebling, mein Sternenzelt Nun erkenn ich es Kein Reichtum der Welt Ist mir so wichtig wie du Nicht einmal das Gold des Himmels! Travers riss sich von den beiden los, da Soffia am Altar angekommen war. Dana und Cárassa beendeten das Lied und traten zu Soffia, da sie die Brautjungfern waren. Soffias Vater übergab seine Tochter an Bartok, und die beiden reichten sich die Hände. Alles war still, jeder wartete nur noch darauf, dass das Dorfoberhaupt die zeremoniellen Worte sprach. Als das Dorfoberhaupt seine Stimme erheben wollte, ertönte eine laute, raue Stimme, die von den Feldern vor dem Dorf kam. Ohne den Sprecher zu sehen, wusste man sofort, dass es kein Mensch war. „Heh, ihr Bauern! Ich bin der Herrscher der Werwölfe, Yekor nennt man mich. Ihr kennt mich nicht, aber ihr werdet mich und meine Werwölfe kennen lernen, wenn ihr uns nicht Travers und Tamar übergebt. Wir wollen die beiden lebend, sowie die anderen Jäger. Sie haben mehrere meiner Wölfe getötet. Falls ihr Widerstand plant, ich habe fünfhundert Werwölfe dabei. Ihr habt eine Stunde Ultimatum!“ Zuerst herrschte Verwirrung unter den Hochzeitsgästen, doch das änderte sich rasch, und Panik kam auf. Jeder hatte gehört, was der Werwolf gesagt hat. Die Hochzeit war geplatzt. Soffia starrte Bartok an. „Bartok, bitte sag mir, dass er nicht dich meint.“ Bartok senkte den Blick. „Tut mir Leid, Schatz. Ich gehöre auch dazu. Es tut mir so leid. Ich liebe dich.“ „Ich dich auch“, schniefte sie. Sie war den Tränen nahe. Bartok trat vor, und küsste sie. „Obwohl wir noch nicht wirklich vermählt sind, mein Herz ist den ehernen Bund schon lange mit dir eingegangen. Leb wohl“, flüsterte er, mit Tränen in den Augen. Dann schickte er sie fort. Das Dorfoberhaupt war geschockt, Travers‘ Freunde traten alle zu Bartok. „Ihr habt das Ungeheuer gehört, wir müssen euch übergeben. Gegen fünfhundert Wölfe haben wir keine Chance.“ Das Dorfoberhaupt redete schnell und voller Panik. „Oder habt ihr einen anderen Vorschlag, Tamar, Travers?“ „Du lieferst uns einfach so aus?“, fragte Travers ungläubig. „Und das, obwohl wir schon immer in diesem Dorf gelebt haben?“ „Quatsch“, brauste das Dorfoberhaupt auf. „Ich wollte euch von Anfang an nicht aufnehmen. Als eure Mutter hierherkam und euch hier ausgesetzt hat, wusste ich, früher oder später würde das Probleme geben. Und jetzt sind die Probleme da. Und jetzt verschwindet, geht eure Sachen packen oder tut sonst irgendetwas, aber seid in einer dreiviertel Stunde wieder hier!“ Tamar nickte zornig über ihre Hilflosigkeit. Dass sich das Dorfoberhaupt gegen sie wenden würde, hätten sie nicht erwartet. Sie hatten dem Mann vertraut, doch auf einmal fühlten sie nur noch Abscheu. Die beiden Brüder gingen nach Hause, um ihre Sachen zusammen zu packen. Die beiden Männer mit den schwarzen Umhängen standen mit einem braunem Hengst vor der Schmiede. „Was wollt ihr?“, fragte Travers. „Falls Euer Pferd Hufeisen benötigt, sollt Ihr wissen, dass ich nichts mehr schmiede. Diese Werwölfe vor den Toren wollen meinen Bruder und mich.“ „Wir brauchen nichts aus der Schmiede. Wir sollen euch abholen. Wir kommen von eurem Großvater, Kaminari“, sagte der kleinere der beiden. Er ging Travers höchstens bis zur Brust. „Was? Wer seid Ihr?“, fragte Tamar verwundert. „Ich“, sagte der Sprecher. „bin Dvarar Kriegsaxt aus dem Clan der Steinspalter, Fürst von Portox, General und der beste Krieger der Zwerge.“ „Ihr seid ein Zwerg?“, fragte Travers verblüfft. „Hast du etwa schon einmal so einen kleinen Menschen gesehen“, knurrte Dvarar und zog die Kapuze seines dunklen Reiseumhang zurück. Er hatte ein sonnengebräuntes Gesicht, schwarz-braunes Haar und einen Bart der ihm bis auf die Brust hing und kunstvoll geflochten war. Gerüstet war er mit einem feingliedrigen, sehr teuer aussehenden und meisterlich geschmiedeten Kettenhemd, das unter dem Mantel hervorlugte. Als Waffen trug er eine mächtige Doppelklingenaxt am Gürtel, auf einer Rückenhalterung baumelte eine Armbrust und an den Unterschenkeln hatte der Zwerg einen kleinen Streithammer und ein Handbeil „Können wir reingehen?“ Travers war verblüfft, öffnete aber die Tür. „Und Euer Begleiter?“, fragte Tamar. „Er wird sein Gesicht nicht zeigen“, antwortete Dvarar. Der Begleiter war ein Hüne von einem Mann. Travers hatte noch nie jemand so großen gesehen. Er überragte den Schmied mindestens um Haupteslänge und seine Schulter waren bestimmt noch einmal halb so breit wie Travers‘ Körper. „Was ist denn jetzt genau?“, fragte Travers. „Und wer sagtet Ihr, schickte Euch? Kaminari? Diesen Namen habe ich noch nie gehört.“ Dvarar schaute ihn fassungslos an. „Ihr habt noch nie von eurem Großvater gehört? Ihr beide seid die Enkel von Kaminari, dem wahren König des Menscheinreiches im Namenlosen Land! Ihr wisst das nicht?“ „Wir sind Prinzen?“, fragte Travers verblüfft. Er konnte es gar nicht glauben. „Warum hat man uns dann hierher gebracht. Oder, warum holt man uns erst jetzt wieder?“ „Ihr wisst von alldem nichts? Nun gut, dann erzähle ich euch wohl besser die ganze Geschichte. Vor etwa einem halben Jahrhundert begann es, da erschien der Dunkle Herrscher im Namenlosen Land. Er diente als Krieger im Heer der Menschen. Doch als er eines Tages in Kriegsgefangenschaft bei den Orks geriet hat ihn irgendetwas verändert. Er kam als Bestie zurück und er führte mit einer gewaltigen Orkstreitmacht Krieg gegen das Königreich der Menschen. Er bedrohte nicht nur das Königreich der Menschen, sondern auch das der Zwerge, weshalb mein Volk sich mit den Menschen zusammentat und wir ihn schließlich vor der Stadt Kneippara besiegen konnten. Der Dunkle Herrscher wurde in Ketten gelegt und in die Hauptstadt der Menschen gebracht, wo er in einem Verließ dreißig Jahre lang gefangen gehalten wurde. Eines Tages jedoch wurde ein Putsch gemacht und der Dunkle Herrscher wurde befreit. Er vertrieb euren Großvater und machte sich selbst zum König über das Menschenreich. Danach unterwarf die meisten anderen Königreiche im Namenlosen Land und machte sich zu ihrem Kaiser. Siebzehn Jahre sind seither vergangen. Seither sucht er euren Großvater und euren Vater, doch die beiden haben sich gut versteckt. Doch vor einigen Monaten fand er euren Großvater, der dieses Treffen nur durch einen Trick überleben konnte. An diesem Tag erfuhr der Dunkle Herrscher von eurer Existenz, und das erklärt, warum seine Schergen nun hier sind.“ „Aber warum hat er dann keine Orks geschickt“, fragte Travers. Der Maskierte lachte. „Er schickt die Werwölfe weil die im Süden des Namenlosen Landes leben und die Orks im Nordosten. Außerdem ist sein Bruder der König der Werwölfe, und nur die wilden Orks dienen ihm, nicht die zivilisierten“, erklärte Dvarar. „Und Ihr beiden wollt uns vor diesen Werwölfen beschützen und unser Dorf ans Messer liefern?“, rief Tamar. „Ja“, sagte der Zwerg. „Niemals, dann gehe ich nicht mit“, knurrte Tamar. Travers nickte. „Es leben hier siebenhundert Menschen in diesem Dorf und…“ „Denkt ihr etwa, es würde etwas nützen, wenn ihr hier bleiben würdet? Oder noch besser, gleich mit den Werwölfen mitgehen würdet?“, herrschte ihn der Zwerg an. „Dann lassen sie das Dorf in Ruh“, erklärte Travers verzweifelt. „Weder der Dunkle Herrscher, Zarott heißt er eigentlich, noch Yekor, derjenige, der vorher gesprochen hat, geben etwas auf Versprechen. Yekor nimmt euch mit, und dann brauchen die Werwölfe Proviant. Denkst du etwa, sie werden in den Wald auf die Jagd gehen? Und wenn wirklich Zarott ihnen verboten hat dieses Dorf zu vernichten, was ich stark bezweifle, werden sie dennoch hier alles zerstören, nur aus reiner Boshaftigkeit.“ „Na gut“, sagte der Schmied. „Ich gehe mit.“ „Wir fliehen jetzt erst Mal in den Deroga-Wald bis wir den Deroga erreichen, wo ein Schiff auf uns warten wird“, sagte Dvarar während sie von der Schmiede zum Haus gingen. Die beiden Jungen gingen ins Haus und packten rasch ihre Sachen, der Maskierte war Travers gefolgt, Dvarar blieb bei Tamar. Travers störte der stechende Blick seines Beschützers, dennoch zog er seinen Anzug aus und warf ihn aufs Bett. Dann trat er zu einer Truhe in der Ecke und holte daraus ein Kettenhemd hervor, welches er vor einiger Zeit selbst geschmiedet hatte. Er warf es sich über und spannte sich dann den Gürtel herum und befestigte am Gürtel sein – natürlich selbst geschmiedetes – Schwert. Als letztes zog er einen kleinen Holzschild, welcher mit Eisenbändern bespannt war, aus der Truhe. Derart gerüstet wollte er aus dem Zimmer gehen, doch der Maskierte versperrte ihm den Weg. „Selber gemacht?“, fragte er. Seine Stimme klang eigenartig, sie klang hart und überhaupt nicht menschlich. Das war das erste Mal, dass er sprach. „Ja“, sagte Travers knapp. Der Mann musterte das Kettenhemd und das Schwert. „Zeig mal dein Schwert“, forderte er auf. Travers zog es aus der Scheide und reichte es ihm. Der Krieger schwang es ein wenig herum, maß aus, wo der Schwerpunkt war und trieb es zum Schluss in den Bettpfosten. Mit einem kurzen Ruck zog er aus dem Holz hervor und ignorierte Travers‘ Protest. „Gut geschmiedet, wirklich. Das ist gute Arbeit“, sagte er und reichte dem Schmied wieder das Schwert. „Aber ich bezweifle, dass es dir ohne Kampfkunst nützen wird.“ „Deshalb seid ja auch Ihr hier“, knurrte Travers wütend. Der Mann lachte belustigt. „Ja, deshalb bin ich da. Und keine Angst, wenn du wirklich der Sohn deines Vaters bist, wirst du schon noch ein guter Kämpfer. Vor allem, wenn ich dich ausbilde. Und jetzt komm, wir müssen los.“ Travers wollte Köcher und Bogen an den Rucksack hängen, doch der Mann hielt ihn davon ab. Schnell inspizierte er Waffe und Munition, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Wir haben besseres Material auf dem Schiff. Lass den hier.“ Widerwillig gehorchte Travers und folgte dann dem Mann aus dem Raum. Dvarar und Tamar waren bereits fertig, der Onkel der Brüder stand betrunken im Türrahmen und wusste nicht, was vor sich ging. „Onkel, wir müssen gehen“, sagte Travers. „Spar dir die Mühe“, sagte Tamar. „Ich wollte es ihm bereits erklären, aber er wollte mir nicht zuhören, geschweige denn, dass er irgendetwas verstanden hätte.“ „Leb wohl“, sagte Travers und nahm seinen Ziehvater in die Arme. „Ich liebe dich.“ „Pass auf dich auf und sei vor dem Sonnenuntergang wieder zurück“, murmelte sein Onkel. Auch Tamar umarmte ihn, sagte, dass er ihn liebte, dann gingen die beiden Jungen mit ihren Begleitern aus dem Haus. Tränen glitzerten in den Augen der Brüder. Travers blickte zurück auf sein Haus, seine Schmiede und fragte sich, wann er es jemals wieder sehen würde. Ob er es jemals wiedersehen würde. „Bevor wir jetzt mit euch mitgehen, wollen wir das Gesicht Eures Begleiters sehen, Dvarar“, sagte Tamar. „Wie ihr wollt. Kashbok, nimm bitte die Kapuze ab“, sagte Dvarar. Kashbok nickte und strich sich die Kapuze vom Kopf, das Gesicht eines Orks kam zum Vorschein. Travers keuchte und Tamar riss das Schwert aus der Scheide und griff an. Der Ork riss eines von zwei Doppelklingenschwertern aus dem Gürtel und parierte den Schlag. Die Doppelklingen waren zwei Schwertschneiden an einem Heft, eines oben und eines unten. Die Klingen waren knapp so lang wie einer von Travers‘ Unterarmen, das Metall schimmerte leicht silbrig, etwas, was Travers noch nie vorher gesehen hatte. Dvarar verpasste Tamar einen Fausthieb, sodass er zu Boden ging. „Hört auf! Habt ihr mir nicht zugehört? Nur die primitiven Orks dienen dem Dunklen Herrscher, zivilisierte wie Kashbok verfolgt er, wir sind Verbündete!“, rief Dvarar. „Ich dulde keine Orks. Unser Dorf wurde vor Jahrzehnten von Orks fast vernichtet!“, rief Travers. „Und dennoch sind wir die stärksten Kämpfer die den Rebellen zur Verfügung stehen“, knurrte Kashbok. Er hatte eine breite Nase, eine Glatze und grau-grüne Haut. Gepanzert war er mit einem Brustharnisch, darunter ein ähnliches Kettenhemd wie Dvarar, sowie Armschienen. Seine Füße steckten in Stiefeln. „Dvarar und ich sind der beste Geleitschutz den Monten, Orkonian, Portox und Villinew bieten können.“ Travers schaute Tamar an. „Ich nehme Nummer zwei“, flüsterte er. Tamar nickte. Dann sprangen die beiden Brüder auf die anderen zu und schwangen die Schwerter. Doch egal wie stark das Duo war, der Ork und der Zwerg waren besser. Obwohl Tamar und Travers sie überrascht hatten, sie machten sich gar nicht die Mühe ihre Waffen zu ziehen. Sie tauchten unter den Schlägen weg und fingen die Brüder aus der Luft. „Was soll das?“, knurrte Dvarar der Travers nieder gerungen hatte. „Wir sind eure einzige Überlebenschance! Wenn ihr euch Yekor stellt, wird er euch gefangen nehmen, und binnen weniger Wochen werdet ihr vor Zarott stehen, der euch hinrichten wird! Versteht doch!“ „Gehen wir Travers. Er hat recht. Es hat sonst keinen Zweck“, murmelte Tamar. „Wir gehen auf keinem Fall durch das Tor“, sagte Dvarar, als sich Travers bereits dorthin wandte. „Wohin dann?“, fragte Travers abfällig. „Durch die Mauer“, sagte der Zwerg. Er ging um das Haus der beiden Brüder herum. „Aber…die Dorfmauer“, sagte Travers. „Na und?“, sagte Kashbok. „Ein Fausthieb und die ist weg“, sprach’s und schon schmetterte er seine Faust gegen die Mauer, nach dem zweiten Mal kam ein kleiner Riss zum Vorschein und nach dem dritten Mal entstand ein kleines Loch in der Wand. Kashbok hielt sich die Faust. „War’s doch ein bisschen hart?“, spöttelte Tamar. „Nein“, sagte der Ork. „Ich kann mit einem Fausthieb einen gepanzerten Werwolf niederstrecken, ich verletz mich nicht so leicht.“ Derweil hatte Dvarar eine kleine Kugel in die Lücke gesteckt. „Weggehen“, rief er. Ein Knall und in der Mauer war ein eineinhalb Mal drei Schritt großes Loch. „Kommt“ „Was war das?“, fragte Travers. Der Zwerg grinste. „Eine nette kleine Erfindung eines Freundes mit explosiver Wirkung.“ Sie kletterten durch das Loch, die Pferde ließen sich widerstandslos durchführen. „Jetzt ernsthaft, Ihr könnt eine Mauer einschlagen? Oder war das Magie?“, fragte Travers interessiert den Ork. Kashbok lachte. „Nein, meine Handschuhe sind gepanzert, der Rest ist reine Kraft.“ Zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte spannte der Ork seine gewaltigen Muskelberge an. Als sie durch die Mauer waren, sah das Quartett drei Werwölfe Wache schieben, welche die Reisegruppe noch nicht bemerkt hatten. Dvarar nahm seine Armbrust von seinem Rückengürtel, er zielte und schoss dem ersten Werwolf ins Herz. Währenddessen hatte Kashbok die Werwölfe umrundeten, sich von hinten an sie herangeschlichen und seine Doppelklingen durch ihre Hälse gerammt, bevor die Wölfe einen Warnruf ausstoßen konnten. „Los! Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren“, rief der Ork. André wartete am Dorfplatz auf seine Auslieferung, sein Rucksack lag zu seinen Füßen. Er hatte sich schnell bereit gemacht, so wie die anderen. Am Gürtel hatte er sein Jagdmesser stecken, am Rücken seinen Bogen und Köcher. Die meisten seiner Freunde hatten es genauso gehandhabt und warteten neben ihm. Das Dorfoberhaupt war komplett durch den Wind und ging gehetzt auf und ab. „Wo bleiben die denn. Sie müssten schon hier sein“, rief der alte Mann. Dana sah auf und schaute über die Dorfmauer auf einen nahen Hügel. Sie tippte auf Andrés Schulter. , „Dort sind sie. Sie und noch zwei Männer“, flüsterte sie. André schaute ebenfalls in die Richtung. Er nickte. „Komm, holen wir sie“, flüsterte er zurück. Dann sagte er laut: „Ich gehe sie suchen. Kommt Dana, Marek, Mark und Bartok, helft mir suchen.“ Bartok schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich bleibe hier. Geht ruhig“, sagte er. André nickte, verstand seinen Freund aber nicht. Sie ritten mit ihren Pferden zur Schmiede, sie entdeckten das Loch in der Mauer und bekamen auch mit wie sich die vier wegschleichen wollten. „Wo wollt ihr hin?“, rief André. Die vier blieben stehen und drehten sich um. „Das Dorfoberhaupt ist fuchsteufelswild! Er wartet, wir warten, während ihr beide euch davonschleicht?“ Travers drehte um und kehrte zu seinen Freunden zurück. Rasch erklärte er den Sachverhalt. „Aha“, sagte Mark kühl. „Und du opferst uns, genauso wie den Rest des Dorfes damit du leichter verschwinden kannst, oder was?“ Da ertönte ein Heulen. Ein Werwolf hatte sie entdeckt und rief nach seinen Artgenossen. Dvarar erschoss ihn, doch es war bereits zu spät. Yekor rief von der anderen Seite des Dorfes Befehle. „Zweihundert von euch töten die Einwohner, der Rest mit mir.“ „Travers, Tamar, wisst ihr, wo hier eine Höhle oder sonst etwas ist? Eine Klippe?“,fragte Kashbok aufgeregt. „Wieso?“, fragte Travers. „Wenn wir uns Ihnen in einen offenen Kampf stellen, sind wir tot!“ „Travers, die Höhle die wir vor einigen Jahren entdeckt haben. Die ist gar nicht weit entfernt, vielleicht nur eine Viertelmeile von hier“, sagte Tamar aufgebracht. Travers nickte. „Gut, führt uns dort hin. Schnell!“, sagte der Zwerg. Die Höhle lag einige hundert Schritt vom Dorf entfernt, aber die Kampfgefährten mussten ihre Pferde schnell antreiben, um vor den Werwölfen dort zu sein, da sie einen Teil des Dorfes umrunden mussten. Die Höhle war perfekt. Sie hatte nur einen Eingang, dieser war sehr schmal, sodass die Pferde gerade noch durch passten. „Ich halte den Eingang, wenn ich ermüde, musst du mich ablösen, Dvarar“, sagte Kashbok und zog seine beiden Doppelklingen-Schwerter. Da kamen auch schon die ersten Werwölfe heran. Kashbok bewies, dass er ein ausgezeichneter Kämpfer war. Mit einer Waffe blockte er immer den Angriff seines Gegners ab, mit der anderen setzte er den Todeshieb. Er war irrsinnig schnell, viel schneller als jeder Kämpfer, den Travers jemals gesehen hatte. Mal enthauptete er, mal zerschnitt er den Brustkorb und manchmal zerfetzte er den Bauch seines Gegners. Travers beobachtete in der Anfangsphase den Krieger, aber nach einer Weile verlor er das Interesse. Er sah unüberwindbar aus. Und falls er doch einmal verwundet werden würde, Dvarar würde für ihn einspringen. Er setzte sich zu André. „Wir befinden uns in einer scheiß Situation“, sagte Travers. André nickte. Er war kreidebleich. „Ich will mir nicht ausmalen, was die anderen Werwölfe gerade mit unseren Freunden und Verwandten tun“, sagte er. Travers erstarrte. Über das hatte er noch gar nicht nachgedacht. „Es ist total schlimm“, sagte er nur. André nickte, die beiden schwiegen eine Weile. Auf einmal wankte Kashbok einen Schritt zurück, dann noch einen. Ein Werwolf nutzte die Chance und sprang in die Höhle. Weit kam er nicht. Dvarar hatte für diese Situation seine Armbrust gespannt gehabt. Der Zwerg schoss auf den Werwolf, der Bolzen fuhr ihm ins Herz. „Kashbok, lass es. Ich löse dich ab!“, rief der Zwerg. Kashbok nickte dankbar, entledigte sich seinem letzten Gegner und überließ dem Zwerg den Platz. Dieser zerhackte mit seiner Streitaxt die Knie der Werwölfe. Viel höher kam er nicht hinauf. „Heh, ihr Kinder! Macht euch nützlich! Nehmt die Leichen und schafft sie von meinen Füßen weg! Sie behindern mich!“ Mark und Marek folgten als erstes, danach fügte sich auch Tamar. Auch draußen räumten einige Werwölfe ihre erschlagenen Kameraden vom Eingang weg, damit sie Dvarar angreifen konnten. Die Bestien waren anscheinend zu dumm zu merken, dass sie Dvarar nicht überwinden konnten. Daher blieb es beim Sinnlosen anstürmen. Dana zitterte, sie war nicht fähig irgendwie zu helfen. Anscheinend musste sie an die Dorfgemeinschaft denken. Travers setzte sich zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. Dana fing an zu weinen und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Kashbok hatte sich an eine Wand gelehnt und hatte die Augen geschlossen, er war aber noch wach, denn seine Hand hatte seine Feldflasche umschlossen, aus der er ab und zu einen Schluck nahm. Er ruhte sich nur aus. Der Kampf dauerte lang an, Dvarar war zäh, selbst als ein Werwolf ihn am rechten Oberarm und am Brustkorb verletze, ließ er sich nicht von Kashbok ablösen. Da trat ein riesenhafter Werwolf vor. Er war zwei Schritt und zwei Fuß groß. Er hatte an den Händen eine Spanne lange Klauen und seine Füße steckten in Stiefeln. Die anderen Werwölfe gingen ein wenig gebückt und bewegten sich teilweise wie Wölfe, doch dieser hier bewegte und verhielt sich wie ein Mensch. Er trug ein Kettenhemd sowie Bein- und Armschienen. Als Waffe trug er eine mächtige Axt. „Hallo Dvarar, hallo Kashbok. Schön euch zu sehen“, sagte der riesige Werwolf. „Ich finde es nicht gerade schön dich zu sehen“, sagte Dvarar angriffslustig. „Wenn ich in deine hässliche Visage sehen muss, kommt mir noch das Essen von letzter Woche hoch.“ Das Grinsen des Werwolfes verblasste. „Dafür hacke ich dich in Stücke, Unterirdischer!“, knurrte er. Dvarar grunzte. „Als ob du das schaffen würdest.“ „Gebt mir Travers und Tamar und wir lassen euch Leben. Ihr seid müde, diese zweihundert hier aber sind noch frisch. Und ich habe noch zweihundert Werwölfe in der Hinterhand. Also, wollt ihr sterben? Ich schwöre dir, Dvarar, Zarott wird dich verschonen. Und ich dich auch. Dieses Mal zumindest. Gib mir die Kinder, und ich lasse dich gehen.“ „Lieber trete ich selbst gegen dich an, bevor ich mit dir gehe!“, rief Travers. Der Werwolf sah zu ihm und grinste. Travers sah die langen und spitzen Zähne in seinem Maul. „Sieh an, sieh an. Der kleine hat Mut. Weißt du etwa nicht wer ich bin?“ Travers schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin der Herrscher der Werwölfe, Vasall von Zarott und sein Bruder. Meinen Namen hast du vielleicht vorher schon vernommen: Yekor“ Kashbok war aufgestanden und hatte sich zu Dvarar gesellt. „Was machen wir jetzt? Wir können ihn ja nicht bezwingen“, sagte der Ork leise. „Wir nicht, aber er kann es“, sagte der Zwerg und deutete auf Travers. „Was meint Ihr damit?“, fragte dieser. „Still“, knurrte der Ork. Er wandte sich wieder an Dvarar. „Du hältst mir die Werwölfe vom Leib, ich besiege Yekor und Travers muss ihn bedrohen. Wir können mit Yekor einen Pakt abschließen. Sein Leben für unseres. Er wird darauf eingehen.“ Dvarar nickte. „Travers. Komm her!“, befahl er. Travers rappelte sich auf und ging zum Zwerg, indessen war Kashbok zu Yekor getreten. „Du meinst das ernst, mit deinem Versprechen, unser Leben zu verschonen?“, fragte er. Der Werwolfkönig nickte. „Ja, ich schwöre dir, dass ich dich nicht töten werde. Zumindest nicht heute.“ Dvarar zog Travers Kopf ein wenig hinab und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Hör mir jetzt genau zu und mach was ich dir sage. Ich werde die Werwölfe abhalten. Kashbok wird Yekor überwältigen und ich will, dass du ihm dein Schwert an die Kehle hältst. Aber töte ihn nicht! Dann handeln wir einen Pakt aus. Sein Leben, gegen unseres. Verstehst du?“ „Aber…warum tötet nicht gleich Ihr…“ „Was habe ich gesagt? Keine Fragen! Wir müssen schnell handeln“, knurrte der Zwerg und ließ ihn los. „Jetzt, Kashbok!“, rief er. Der Ork drosch dem Wolf seine Faust ins Gesicht, der Wangenknochen brach mit einem lauten Knacken. Sofort hieb Kashbok mit seinen Fäusten Yekor mehrmals in den Bauch. Dann packte er Yekors Handgelenk und schlug dann mit der anderen Faust fest gegen Yekors Ellbogen, welcher sofort brach. Danach griff er in Yekors Achselhöhle und warf ihn über die Schulter weit in die Höhle hinein. „Los, Travers!“, rief er und zog nun seine Schwerter. Travers zog sein Schwert und legte es Yekor an die Kehle. „Eine Bewegung, und ich schneide dir die Kehle durch.“ Yekor rührte sich nicht, sondern grinste Travers nur an. Indessen begann sein Wangenknochen zu verheilen. Auch sein Ellbogen richtete sich selbst wieder in die richtige Form. „Das ist unmöglich“, flüsterte Travers. Seine Knie wurden weich, sein Schwert rutschte aus seinen Fingern und er stolperte einige Schritte zurück. „Danke“, sagte Yekor und stand auf. Er machte einen Schritt auf Travers zu und holte mit seiner gewaltigen Pranke aus. Doch da warf sich Kashbok gegen Yekor und rammte ihn zu Boden. Mit einem Hieb seiner Waffen öffnete er Yekor den Brustkorb, mit einem zweiten die Kehle. Doch auch diese Wunden schienen sich wieder zu schließen. „Travers!“, rief der Ork. „Du musst ihn bedrohen!“ „Aber die Wunden verheilen doch…“, sagte Travers. „Nicht die, die du oder dein Bruder ihm zufügen!“, rief Dvarar, der sich gegen die Werwölfe behauptete. „Tamar, mach du es, wenn dein Bruder unfähig ist!“ Tamar war schnell bei Yekor und hielt ihm sein Schwert an den Hals. „Beweg dich, und du wirst sterben.“ Yekor hielt still und starrte Tamar nur zornig ins Gesicht. „Pfeif deine Wölfe zurück“, sagte Kashbok. „Zieh sie ab, und wir lassen dich am Leben. Zumindest heute.“ Yekor bleckte die Zähne und knurrte Kashbok an, bellte aber Befehle. Sofort hörten die Werwölfe auf, Dvarar anzugreifen. Sie traten zurück und machten den Weg frei. Die Gruppe trat aus der Höhle, Tamar hielt Yekor nach wie vor als Geisel. „Los, brechen wir auf“, sagte Kashbok. „Yekor, wir werden dich noch mitnehmen, aber nicht allzu weit. Befiehl deinen Wölfen, dass sie uns nicht folgen dürfen.“ Währenddessen sah Travers ins Dorf hinab. Die Höhle befand sich auf einem kleinen Hügel, man sah sehr gut ins Dorf hinein. Doch er wünschte sich, das nie gesehen zu haben. Die Werwölfe waren längst im Dorf drinnen und kämpften gegen die Dorfbewohner, doch diese waren fast alle getötet worden. Javor lag tot auf dem Boden in einer Blutlache, das Dorfoberhaupt, dem ein Arm fehlte, versuchte die Werwölfe davon abzubringen, anzugreifen, bis ihm ein Werwolf in die Kehle biss. Bartok hatte sich in eine Gasse zurückgezogen und kämpfte um sein Leben, zu seinen Füßen lag bereits eine handvoll Werwölfe, doch die Übermacht drohte ihn zu überrennen. Einige Häuser standen bereits in Brand, das Hochzeitszelt war niedergerissen worden und brannte, tote Pferde lagen auf den Straßen. Travers wandte sich ab, doch es war bereits zu spät. Das Bild hatte sich in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt und würde dort für immer bleiben. Yekor hatte indessen seine Befehle gegeben, also brachen sie nun auf. Den König der Werwölfe hatten sie gefesselt und angeleint. Auf einmal hörten sie Bartoks Stimme. Er sang ein altes Kriegslied, was vom ewigen Sieg des Guten über dem Bösen handelte. Egal was passieren würde, das Gute würde immer gewinnen. Bartok hatte nicht so eine schöne Stimme wie Cárassa oder Dana, eigentlich hatte er gar keine schöne Singstimme. Dennoch klang das Lied atemberaubend schön in diesem Moment, und Travers schöpfte daraus ein bisschen Hoffnung. Selbst nachdem sie am Rand des Deroga Walds angekommen waren, hörten sie Bartoks Echo immer noch schwach. „So, Tamar. Lass ihn gehen“, sagte Dvarar. Tamar lies das Seil los, mit dem er Yekor hinter sich her gezerrt hatte. Dann rammte er sein Schwert in Yekors Schulter. „Für unser Dorf. Für all diese Toten. Ich schwöre dir, dafür wirst du noch büßen!“, rief Tamar. Yekor knurrte und versuchte sich vom Schwert herab zu winden, doch Tamar drehte es in der Wunde. Dann zog er es heraus. „Verschwinden wir von hier“, sagte Kashbok. Die Gruppe gab den Pferden die Sporen und sie ritten in den Deroga-Wald. Erst später fiel Travers auf, dass Bartoks Echo verstummt war. Kategorie:Menschenklingen